The Future
by Shardas
Summary: When Bloom gets caught up in stopping the Trix evil plan, she gets sent into the future. Will she ever get back? What will she find in the future? WIll she be able to handle the truths and her destiny?
1. Late For Class

**Hey Everyone! Its ME! New Story! R&R Please!**

Bloom POV

"Ugh! What time is it?!" I mumbled as Flora shook me awake. Its was Monday. The worst day of the

week. "Its 6:30 silly. Hurry up or you'll be late!" Flora responded as she pushed me off the side of the

bed, on accident of course. "Alright! I'm up!" I shouted at her, and started getting ready. I really

didn't want to go to class today, since it was supposed to be Potions Class. Even though its taught

by Professor Palladium, it's a pretty boring session. I finished getting on my clothes, of course my natural

mini-skirt with my blue and white striped shirt, and it was embroidered with pink hearts. I didn't have my

shoes on yet, so I went into the bathroom to do my hair. It was so frizzy, and I don't know how it could

even part that way. It took me a long time to fix it. After about two hours, it was finally handled. Classes

would start soon, and I completely missed breakfast. Too bad. I grabbed my shoes and socks, and bolted

for the door. Everyone had already left, and it took a while to get to Black Mud Swamp, where todays

class would be held. Five minutes until, and I was gasping for breath as I ran through the swamp. I could

see the class ahead, and I ran faster.

Professor Palladium POV

"Alright class, today we will be discussing the Amorphophallus Titanum, or better known as the Corpse Flower.

It is the rarest flower in the universe. Oh...Bloom, your late." I stated as I saw her run up behind Stella and

Musa. She was almost not breathing, she was trying so hard to catch her breath. "Sorry *gasp* Professor

*gasp* Palladium." She exclaimed as she knelt on the ground to rest. I nodded, and let her sit. She seems to

have run the entire way. "As I was saying, today, we are going to be discussing the rare Amorphophallus

Titanum. It is rather large in size, exactly 6 feet high, and 3 feet wide. It is also the most endangered flower,

and when it blooms, it creates ancient magic. Does anyone know what kind of magic?" I asked the class. Flora

raised her hand high. "Yes Flora?" I questioned. "It creates a magic called Ancient Nature. That's where

Mother Nature gets her magic from." She finished. I smiled. "Correct! This is why we must protect this flower.

Come class. There is one close by." I exclaimed as I lead the class into the forested part of Black Mud Swamp.

Icy POV

"Yes! Once we get the power of Ancient Nature, then we will be unstoppable. We will have the flower fairy's

source of power! She will be weak." I thought out loud as I watched the class move into the forest. Stormy was

watching the class from the air, and Darcy was searching for the flower, to get there first. She was somewhere

behind me. "Icy!" I heard from above, and I looked up to see Stormy. "What do you want?" I asked her

annoyed. "They found the flower, but Darcy isnt there." She stated. "Im here." Darcy exclaimed from

behind me. We all nodded. "Okay, lets go get rid of the winx." I stated.

Bloom POV

I was still so tired, so I stayed back. Still watching the class ahead, but not keeping up. Soon, I couldnt see them

at all. I continued to walk, hoping to bump into them. "Stupid." I thought mentally. "How could you just let

them go on ahead. Now your lost." I stopped in my tracks as I saw Darcy rush through the bushes. I quickly

hid. She was taking power from the flowers and plants. I watched as a evergreen tree wilted and its leaves fell,

turning orange. She turned and ran into the forest, and I followed. I saw Icy and Stormy there, Darcy joining them,

and they were discussing our classes flower. "Okay," Icy stated. "Lets go get rid of the winx." I ran forward, right

in front of them. "Stop!" I shouted.

**Oh! What will happen now? Will the Trix get their revenge? What will happen to Bloom? Will her **

**class notice she's gone? Review please! I dont own anything except her morning hairstyle. :) **


	2. Zapped and Trapped

**Hey everyone! Its me again! Hope you enjoy chapter two! Cant wait!**

Professor Palladium POV

There it was. I saw the flower just ahead of the group. It's huge petals wrapped tightly around

the immense amount of magic held in the center. It stood higher than anyone, and was, of course,

wider. Large leaves surrounded the base of the flower, and other plants around it seems tiny

compared to the great sight in front of us. "Okay class, here it is. The Corpse Flower. It's the

largest flower in existence, does anyone know how tall it is?" I asked the class. Mirta instantly

raised her hand high into the air. "Yes Mirta?" I questioned her. She smiled, and looked at the

flower. "Its six feet high." She exclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads as they surveyed the plant.

"Correct Mirta. Good job!" I stated. "Now, who knows where these flowers would grow? How

about...Bloom?" I asked. Everyone looked around, looking for the red-haired fairy, but she had

vanished. "Where's Bloom?" I asked the class, and they all shrugged. Suddenly, we hear a scream.

Bloom POV

"Stop!" I shouted at the Trix, standing between them and the flower, as well as the class. They all

smirked, knowing they all could defeat me easily without my girls with me. "Give it up Bloom.

"Icy demanded. "Or we'll send you to oblivion." I stood my ground, but was still worried. "I can

take Icy, but what about Darcy? Stormy? Them all together?" I thought in vain. I was fighting a battle

I couldn't win, but my dignity got the best of me. "I'd like to see you try." I challenged. She smirked,

and shot ice at me. "Ice Blast" She shouted, freezing plants behind me. "Dark Wave!" Darcy stated,

missing me by _that_ much. "All at once sisters." Stormy exclaimed. I didn't have time to think as all three

powers hit me square in the chest. I could feel the Dragon Flame attacked the powers, but was it enough?

I screamed, and with that, all the Trix saw when the smoke cleared, was burned grass.

Future Bloom POV

"Yes Sky, I know I should be getting rest." I stated as I walked through the gardens of Eraklyon.

The roses were so beautiful this time of year, and I loved coming out here early in the morning. Carrying

my first born daughter, I held the cell phone to my ear, and little Miley in the other. She was so cute

as a three year old. Long blonde, curly hair, and bright cyan eyes. She giggled as she watched a butterfly

fly around the roses. Me, well I am now old, 27 actually, but I feel old. Being Queen of Eraklyon was

hard enough; then there's full-time mom of two! Little Avery was still in her crib, and Miley was old

enough to come outside with me on my morning walks. "Yes Sky, I know its early, but its beautiful out

here! You should really take some time off of work. Cant your dad help while you spend some time with

your daughters? Fine. I'll be inside to rest in thirty minutes. Yes. Yes. Love you too. Bye." I stated as

I hung up the phone. I turned to Miley. "Hey sweety, you like being out here, don't you?" She nodded

rapidly, and pointed to the sky. "Look mommy, its a tornado." She said in her sweetest little girl voice. I

looked to the sky. "Oh Miley, that's not a tornado, that's a portal." I smiled, then my thoughts caught

up with me. "A portal?!" I thought with great fear and confusion. I backed away some, as a girl dropped

from the portal onto the concrete ground. I waited a few seconds, before running over to her. She had bright

orange hair, and was wearing a blue striped shirt with pink hearts and a blue mini-skirt. She was out-cold,

and barely breathing. I shook her shoulders, but she still didn't wake. Miley watched as I took out my

phone again. "Hey Sky, we have a major problem."

**Oh! Whats up in the future? Will the present Bloom ever make it back to her time? Will she ever **

**wake up? What will she think about the future? I dont own anything except Miley and Avery, and **

**my version of the older people. ~~~**


	3. Awake In A Strangers Palace

**Hey everyone! Cant wait to write this chapter! R&R please!**

Future Bloom POV

I watched the girl while carrying Miley. I was waiting for Sky to come, but I havent

seen him yet. "Who is this girl? What is she doing here? Why does she look familiar?"

I thought to myself. I put Miley down, and she walked over to the mysterious girl.

"Mommy," She exclaimed. "Who is this?" I smiled sadly at her, and picked her up

again. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know." I heard footsteps behind me, and

turned to see Sky running towards me. He stopped short when he saw the girl though.

"Who is this?" He asked, but I only shrugged. "She fell from a portal, and got knocked

out." Miley stated. I nodded, and looked at the girl. She seems to have just lost

consciousness, and hopefully didn't break anything. It's a miracle she isn't cut or bruised

anywhere. Sky watched the girl, as if at any moment she would just wake up. After a while,

some guards and the royal doctor came by, and without even questioning, picked her up,

and carried her to the infirmary.

Bloom POV

"Ow! What happened? Where am I? All I see is darkness! Am I dead? Am I alive?" I

thought rapidly as I shifted under the covers of a hostpital bed. I opened my eyes, to see

a high ceiling, white walls, and doctor equipment. My memories came back to me like a

flood. Class...Trix...Challenge...Black. I remembered my name, my age, and my family! I

remembered it all! "I am Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame. I am 20 years old, and a

senior in Alfea. I am Princess of Dominoe, and have found my birth parents already. I

am...me. But where am I?" I thought. I sat up quickly in the bed, and looked around the

room. Nobody was there, but I could see movement out from a open door, and I heard

a child laughing, and someone talking. I saw a doctor walk by outside another door, and

I saw paintings on the walls. One showed a garden, filled with pink and red roses. Another

showed a royal family. I couldnt really see it, for it was across the room, but I could

make out a queen, king, and two princesses. I smiled, and looked outside the door again.

I could see a little girl running around, darting in and out of sight. She had long, blonde,

and curly hair, and she was wearing a pink dress. "She's adorable." I thought, as I watched

her again. She stopped where I could see her, and looked at me. I could tell she was

suprised, and she spoke to someone, pointing at me. I heard footsteps, and the door opened

further. A lady walked in, carrying a little girl that looked to be around two, and she was

followed by the first little girl. The last to come out of the door, was a man, who looked to

be around 30, and he seemed tired or stressed, yet happy to be with his family.

Future Bloom POV

"Mommy, she's awake" Miley exclaimed, and I quickly stood up, and ran out of the room,

followed by everyone else. I was carrying two year old Avery, and she was just waking up. I

walked up to the girl, and smiled. I saw Sky pick up Miley, and carry her over to me. He

smiled at the girl, and so did Miley. She seemed nervous, confused, and frantic. I pulled up

a chair, and sat down. "Hello." I said in my calmest voice. She looked at me, nervous, as if

she didnt know what to do. "Hey." She replied. "Do...do you know where I am?" She asked.

I was going to reply, but Sky went first. "Your on Eraklyon." I watched the girl grow wide-eyed.

She seemed very suprised. "I cant be! I was on Magix!" She exclaimed, starting to freak out. I

looked towards Sky, who was already looking at me. "You were on Magix?" I asked her. She rapidly

nodded, and sat up, closing her eyes. "I was in Black Mud Swamp near Alfea. I was in Professor

Palladiums class." She spoke. I looked at her, confused. "Thats impossible." I stated. She looked

at me, waiting for an explantation. "Professor Palladium was killed in war two years ago."

**Whoa! Crazy ending! What will happen next? So excited with this story! **

**I own the doctors office, Avery, Miley, and I guess my version of there older selves. Idk. **

**I own whatever isnt in the movies. Thx. R&R please!**


	4. Welcome To The Future

**Hey everyone! Already two chapters in one day! WOW!**

**R&R Please! Really excited about this story! Love my readers!**

Bloom POV

I stared at the lady with confusion. "No, I was in his class. We were discussing the Corpse

Flower. I was with my senior class." I exclaimed, sure that she was the one confused, but

we kept arguing. "Then who are you? Whats your power?" The lady asked me. "Princess Bloom

of Dominoe, and fairy of the Dragon Flame." I stated, my voice raising. She stopped at that,

looking at me confused. "Your not Bloom. Im married now, I have kids. I'm Bloom." The lady

exclaimed. I now stopped. "What?" I asked her, hoping I heard wrong. "I am Bloom. I was

Princess of Dominoe. I am now married, and I have kids...Whats going on here?" She asked.

"I think I can answer that." The doctor stated as she walked back into the room. "Miss Bloom,"

She addressed me as she walked up beside me. We all looked to her. "Welcome to the future."

Future Bloom POV

There was a long moment of silence. I held onto Avery tightly, trying to process all of this. I looked

from the doctor, to Sky, to my past self, then back to the doctor. "She's...from the past?" I asked,

my voice wavering. The doctor just nodded, and walked out the door. My past self was silent, but

I could tell she was freaking out on the inside. She finally looked at me, well, looking at her future

self. I secretly hoped she liked where her life ended up, I mean...sure I probably look old, and

tired, and even my long, red hair lost its vibrant glow. My eyes were still the same cyan, but held

so many precious and deadly memories. I wore a royal dress, light blue, of course. Holding Avery,

I probably looked like a mess. She looked at Miley, not changing her expression. Maybe she thought

I was a mess, but Miley always looked precious, her light pink dress looked adorable with her long,

blonde, and curly hair. Her bright cyan eyes resembled mine, and she had the sweetest personality. Me,

and my past selves, eyes both looked at Avery. She was still tired, so she was almost asleep in my arms.

You could clearly see her bright red hair, her eyes were closed, but they were a bright cyan as well.

She was just as adorable as Miley, but Miley was going to be Queen when she grows up. Avery would

be Duchess. Finally, my past self looked at Sky. He seemed happy, even though I knew he was tired,

stressed, and confused about the situation. He still had the same blonde hair, but its shorter, and his blue

eyes were still the same. He was exactly like the past, except he looked older. "So, your the future

Sky?" My past self asked. He just nodded. Back to silence.

~Back to the Past~ Faragonda POV

"Sky, Flora, CALM DOWN! Now Flora, tell me what happened." I stated as I tried to process what happened

during first period. All I had gotten so far was "Bloom is missing!" "Bloom's gone!" "We can't find her!" It

was so confusing. I watched the flower fairy step forward. "Well Ms. F, Bloom was in class with me, and we

were walking, and suddenly she wasnt there anymore. We heard a scream, and ran. We found the Trix, saying

how they had taken care of Bloom. We couldn't find her, and so I used my Tracix to see into the past. Bloom

was shot with an immense amount of power, and then disappeared. We all came back to Alfea, and I called

Sky to tell him, and here we are." She finished. I nodded, and paced around the room. "Could you recreate the

power Flora?" I asked, coming up with a plan. She looked at me, confused, but nodded. I smiled. "Then recreate

the powers force, and send someone else to where she is. Find her, and bring they can bring her back!" I exclaimed,

thinking the plan through. Without hesitation, Sky stepped forward. "I'll do it." He said. We all nodded.

**WOW! Three chapters in one day! Im on a roll! Love this story! I own everything that no one else **

**owns. Thx. R&R Please!**


	5. A Newcomer Awaits

**Hey everyone! Three chapters today! So far so good! I can't wait for this chapter! R&R please!**

Flora POV

I gathered all the magic I could, placing it into a morphix ball from Aisha, and when I had exactly

enough, I brought it into Ms. F's office. She smiled as she looked at the energy, glowing golden from

all the mixed energies coming together. It looked magical, yet dangerous. There was a moment of

silence, before Sky stepped forward. "I am ready. I need to find Bloom." He exclaimed. We all nodded,

and I backed up with the energy in my hand. Ms. F watched from behind me, making sure that

nothing else got hit with the energy. "Ready?" I asked one last time. He nodded, and I threw the

energy. A bright flash of light blinded us all, and when it cleared, there was nothing there but charred

carpet and flashing sparks of golden energy.

Future Brandon POV

I was walking outside the palace, here visiting Sky, Bloom, and their kids for the weekend. I stopped

in my tracks, as I watched a portal open in the sky, and someone fell out of it. I immediately rushed over,

running through the garden, and stopping when I saw him lying on the ground. He slowly got up, and

dusted himself off. "Eraklyon?" He exclaimed under his breath as he looked around. He saw me watching

him. "Who are you?" He asked me. I took a step closer. "My name is Brandon. Who are you?" I asked. I

watched the man look at me, confused. "My name's Sky." He exclaimed. I looked at him, now extremely

at a loss. "Let me take you to the King and Queen. They will know what to do."

Bloom POV

In the dining room of the castle, we sat and ate breakfast. Except, I was too confused, excited, and sad to eat.

"Would I ever get back? Would I ever see the girls again?" I thought as I stared at the floor. "Your pretty."

Miley exclaimed as she ate, and I smiled at her. "Thank you sweety. Your really pretty too." I responded. The

queen looked at me. "You really should eat. Its bad for you not to." She said. I nodded, but didn't look at

my plate. "I guess I'm to confused to eat right now. I dont know how I will get back, how did I get here? Will

I be able to get back?" I stated. Silence took over, and the only sound that you could hear, were footsteps

coming rapidly down the hall. The doors swung open, and who I am guessing is Brandon in the future, stepped

inside. He still had the same haircut after all these years, but had several scars over his arms and face. He

seemed to have fought in many battles. But he still had the same brown eyes, and the same smile. The future

Sky smiled, and stood up to greet his friend. Brandon walked up to them, and they shook hands. "Brandon,

how have you been?" Sky asked. Brandon just shrugged. "Good enough, I guess. Running a palace is hard, I

don't know how you did it for so long." He exclaimed. I gasped at that, drawing unwanted attention to myself.

Brandon, Sky, and Bloom all looked at me. "Is everything okay Miss?" Brandon asked me. I looked at him.

"Stella became Queen of Solaria?" I stated, smiling at my friends future. Brandon looked at me, more confused.

"Yes, and I became King. Who are you?" He asked. Future Bloom spoke up. "Brandon, this is me from the

past." She exclaimed. He looked at me in shock. "No way! So the guy I found falling out of the sky in the gardens

is from the past as well?" Everyone looked up. The older Sky looked at his friend. "Someone else has arrived?!"

Past Sky POV

I could hear talking in the other room, as I peered in, trying to catch a glimpse of who was in there. I saw

Brandon, the man who brought me here, and I saw him talking to another man with blonde hair. Beside him,

sat a young lady with bright red hair, and beside her sat an older lady with red hair, but not as bright. Then

there were two girls, both in high chairs, and one with blonde hair and one with red. The two red haired woman

were silent for a while, until the younger one gasped. I could hear her as she talked. "Stella became Queen of

Solaria?" She seemed quite surprised, but I was confused. "Stella's still in Alfea. She can't be Queen." I thought

to myself. I heard Brandon as well. "Yes, and I became King. Who are you?" He had asked. I listened as the

older woman spoke up. "Brandon, this is me from the past." I gasped, blowing my cover as the door pushed open

with sudden movement. Everyone stood up, and I had no choice but to enter.

**Hey! Another chapter! Loving this story! I own what I am supposed to. R&R please! **


	6. The Found Horsie

**Hey everyone! I'm back! OMG! Already this many chapters in two ****days! AAAHHH! **

**I love this story! Cant wait to write more!**

Bloom POV

I heard a gasp, and the door pushed open slowly. I cautiously stood up, as well as the Queen. I

watched as someone, I never thought I would see again, walked in. "SKY!" I shouted in surprise,

as I ran around the table. "BLOOM!" He shouted as well, and he ran up to me. I hugged

him with all I was worth, crying into his shoulder, as he into mine. "I am so glad I found you." He

exclaimed as he hugged me until I felt as if I would burst. I kept crying, my tears staining his

shirt. "I...I thought I would never see you again!" I managed to say, not noticing the Queen pick

up Miley, and hold Avery in her other hand. She walked over to us, and smiled. "Welcome to the

future." She exclaimed. Brandon just watched as the older Sky took Avery from the older Blooms'

hands. "You may stay here until you find away to get back." He stated, and I smiled. "Thanks,"

I said, then realized my manners. "Oh, your Majesty." I quickly corrected, but he just shook his

head. "Just call me Sky." He said, and I nodded, kind of embarrassed, as my Sky put his arm around

my shoulder. And at that moment, I could tell that everything would be alright.

Miley POV

My mommy put me on the ground, and I walked over to the younger guy. I tapped his knee,

to get his attention. He looked down, and picked me up. "Hey there cutie. Whats your name?"

He asked. I giggled, and smiled. "Miley." I exclaimed, pointing to myself. He smiled, and

held me. "Well Miley, your just adorable." He complemented, as he poked my nose. Going

cross-eyed, I laughed my cutest little laugh I could manage.

Bloom POV

I watched Sky pick up Miley, making her laugh, and I don't think he realized that this is the

future. We are married. We have kids. I knew that Miley and Avery would later, in the future, be

mine. I watched, laughing on the inside. They are so adorable! If this is what's in for me, then I

can't wait. Noticing the silence, I quickly looked to the older versions for help. "So," My older self

broke the awkwardness. "I would offer you a tour of the palace, but assuming you already have

seen it, I guess you may go roam, but do come report back here so we may show you your rooms

at 4. Then you may wash up before dinner. And Bloom, I suggest you comeback for lunch,

considering all you ate at breakfast. Okay?" She asked me. I nodded, and laughed. "And one more

thing, I normally wouldn't allow this, but I don't trust anyone more than myself to maybe watch

Avery and Miley until lunch?" I smiled, and quickly nodded. The older me smiled, and looked at Avery

in her hands, handing her over to me. "Yay! Now mommy can go take along, relaxing bath!" She

said pinching Mileys' cheeks. She waved, and walked out of the room.

The older Sky laughed as she left. "Sorry for my wifes' behavior. She's just really busy all the time.

I feel like we never have time for the kids or each other anymore." He looked at both of us,

questioning us. "Remember that when you get married." He stated, and laughed with Brandon as

we both blushed like crazy, then the older men both left the room. I sighed, looking down at Avery,

who was bundled in my arms, without a care in the world. Her bright blue eyes were slowly closing,

and I smiled. "So Miley, what would you like to do first?" I asked her as Sky picked her up. "Play!"

She shouted, laughing. I smiled. "Okay, play what?" I dared to ask. She smirked and looked at

Sky. "Horsie!" Looking at Sky's worried face, I laughed as I cuddled Avery and walked down the

hallway. Miley and the "horsie" himself followed.

At the very end of the hallway, through all the twists and turns, there was the playroom. The walls

were painted bright pink, and a few finger-paintings were tacked near the door. Barbie dolls and Polly

Pockets dotted the floor, and filled all the drawers and cabinets. Two cradles, pink and purple, were

by the window, A big teddy bear with a blue bow tie was sitting on the pillow in the pink cradle.

Miley ran into the room, and stood, looking at Sky with a smirk on her face. "Horsie!" She shouted again!

I laughed as I walked to the purple cradle, and placed Avery on the fluffy sheets. When I turned around,

Miley was riding on Sky, who was on all-fours. She had gripped the back of his shirt, and kept kicking

him in the stomach. "Faster!" She exclaimed, laughing as he tried to run. I just watched, amused at the

situation. "So Miss Miley," I stated, which made her look at me with curiosity. "Yes Ma'am?" She asked

politely. "Why don't you show Sky how to dress up Barbie dolls?" I asked, a smirk on my face now. He

looked at me with a unreadable expression, but he did look slightly annoyed. "Okay!" Miley shouted, and

ran into the back of the room for the chest of dolls. I laughed, and sat in a rocking chair beside Avery's

cradle. A tuff of her red hair stuck out of her blankets, and I stroked her forehead. She was so adorable, a

resemblance of me when I was little. I sighed, and turned towards Miley. She, of course, was playing with

her Barbies. Poor Sky.

**Hey my peeps! How you doing? Do you like where this story is going? I got kinda **

**stuck on this chapter, so review to tell me if I did good! THX! R&R please! And watch for **

**further updates as I am going to camp on Monday for a whole week! Wont have time to **

**update then, so updating a lot!**


End file.
